


People have a tendency of coming back

by Koamaterasuhime



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koamaterasuhime/pseuds/Koamaterasuhime
Summary: The Straw Hats have completed their goals and decide the best way to celebrate is to revisit all of their friends. Despite being apart for years, Nami and Vivi are able to pick up their close relationship again and they spend some girl time together shopping in the Alabastian markets.
Relationships: Nami & Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 7
Collections: Set Sail One Piece Mid Year Exchange 2020





	People have a tendency of coming back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my exchange gift I created for Majoraop, they said Vivi was one their top characters to chose from and Nami/Vivi is a ship they like (both platonically and romantically). I hope you like your gift!


End file.
